Eine ganz besondere SMS
by XKohakuX
Summary: Omi ist allein zu Hause und denk über seine Beziehung zu Youji nach. Ist dieser ihm treu?


Also zu erst muss ich mal gesagt haben: Keiner der Charas gehört mir  
  
und ich mache auch kein Geld mit der Story!!  
  
Die Idee zu der Story kam mir nachdem ich diesen süßen SMS-Sruch  
  
gelesen habe. Hoffe es gefällt euch!  
  
Ich deute einmal kurz darauf hin das Aya und Ken  
  
jetzt zusammen sind, das ist ein kleiner Link auf meine Strory  
  
"Can´t hurry love", da sind die Beiden und Omi und Youji  
  
zusammen gekommen. Ich bringe Diese hier aber bewusst solo online und  
  
nicht als zweiten Chapter, da man beide Storys total unabhängig voneinander lesen kann.  
  
Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen und für Hinweise oder eventuelle Kritiken  
  
bin ich sehr offen, da ich erst seit kurzem schreibe und bestimmt noch was zu lerne habe!  
  
Omis POV  
  
Jetzt sitze ich hier seit drei Stunden in meinem Zimmer und kann nicht schlafen. Du bist nicht da und ich weißt nicht wo Du bist und was Du machst. Diese Fragen bekomme ich nicht aus meinem Kopf und sie hindern mich am schlafen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal ob ich einen Grund hab eifersüchtig zu sein oder ob ich wirklich das Recht habe, so wirklich zusammen sind wir ja nicht, aber doch irgendwie schon... Du hast mir gesagt das Du mich sehr gern hast und ich glaube Dir, mir geht es ja nicht anders. Ich würde sogar noch weiter gehen, ich glaube ich liebe Dich! Aber wir sind zum Beispiel noch nie zusammen als Paar weg gewesen, spazieren gehen oder shoppen... Ich versuche mir einzureden das es einfach daran lag dass wir in den letzten Wochen viele Aufträge hatten und es sich einfach noch nicht ergeben hat, aber was wenn Du es einfach nicht wolltest? Was soll ich tun wenn Du mich vielleicht magst, aber doch irgendwie nur fürs Bett möchtest um hier nicht allein zu sein jetzt wo Aya und Ken zusammen sind? Bei dem Gedanken steigen mir Tränen in die Augen, ich könnte damit nicht umgehen, dafür empfinde ich zu viel für Dich! Seit einigen Tagen bist Du immer öfter weg, was soll ich machen wenn Du wieder in deine Clubs gehst und irgendwelche Frauen abschleppst? Bin ich Dir schon so schnell zu langweilig geworden? Ich habe vielleicht noch nicht viele Erfahrungen in dem Bereich, aber ich habe Dir alles gegeben was ich konnte, meine Liebe, meinen Körper, meine Unschuld... Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, Bilder schießen mir in den Kopf wie Du mich erst liebst und dann los gehst um eine von diesen Frauen abschleppst. Ich will das nicht sehen, mir wird übel... Youji wo bist Du, ich brauche Dich jetzt hier! Tausend Fragen will ich Dir stellen damit ich endlich Gewissheit habe... Obwohl könnte ich die Antwort vertragen wenn meine Befürchtungen war sind? Ich glaube nicht...  
  
Ich muss mich ablenken, gehe zur Stereoanlage und mache sie an. Die CD fängt an zu spielen und das Lied beschreibt meine Stimmung perfekt "Endless rain"... Meine Tränen fließen und ich kann sie nicht aufhalten, endlos bahnen sie sich Ihren Weg. Für mich ist dies unsere CD, denn wir haben Sie immer beim kuscheln gehört, da fand ich die Musik unheimlich romantisch... Jetzt finde ich sie einfach nur erdrückend. Ich gehe zum Fenster und setzte mich, schaue raus, es regnet, wie passend. Doch der Regen kann meine Tränen nicht wegwaschen... Wieder fange ich an mich zu fragen wo Du wohl bist. Wieder stelle ich mir Dich im Bett mit irgendeiner dieser Schlampen vor, Wut steigt in mir auf, warum tust Du mir so weh? Was habe ich Dir denn getan? Warum immer ich? Habe ich es denn nicht verdient geliebt zu werden? Ich denke schon und ich glaube auch das ich es nicht verdient habe von Dir so behandelt zu werden! Ein Aufschrei der Verzweiflung und der Wut bahnt sich seinen Weg und ich schlage mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz tut gut, er klärt meinen Kopf und vetreibt die Gedanken. Und irgendwie tut er auch gut, weil ich ihn verdient habe, ich schlage noch mal zu und noch mal bis ich die Hand nicht mehr bewegen kann. Warum? Weil ich mich dafür hasse das mir das alles so nah geht und das ich jetzt hier sitze und heule und mein Herz so weh tut. Ich hätte es doch gleich wissen müssen, wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein zu denken Du würdest mich wirklich lieben und Dein ganzes Playboy-Leben für mich umkrempeln? Lächerlich... Oh nein nicht auch noch dieses Lied "Forever Love"... Bei dem Lied haben wir das erste Mal zusammen geschlafen. Automatisch wandert mein Blick zum Bett, ich sehe uns. Bei Kerzenschein haben wir erst nur gekuschelt, Du warst so zärtlich zu mir, das hätte ich Dir nie zugetraut. Deswegen hatte ich auch keine Angst als es weiter ging. Heute entlockt mir die Szene in meinem Kopf nur ein ironisches Lächeln. Oh Omi wie naiv kann man sein? Da spielt Dir jemand etwas Zärtlichkeit vor und Du glaubst gleich an die große Liebe. Dafür muss man ja bestraft werden! Das Bild verblasst wieder da der Schmerz meiner nun schon angeschwollenen Hand wieder Besitzt von meinem Denken ergreift... Ja das ist auch besser... Aya wird sauer auf mich sein, mit der Hand werde ich bestimmt für die nächsten zwei Wochen ausfallen... Wieder ein ironisches Lachen, wie komme ich denn jetzt auf Aya? Wahrscheinlich werde ich verrückt... Auch nicht schlecht, vielleicht wird dann alles einfacher... Mich gerade mit diesem Gedanken anfreundend muss ich wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn das piepen meines Handys schreckt mich auf. Ich brauche einen Moment bis ich meine verquollenen Augen aufbekomme und realisiere was passiert ist. Aus Gewohnheit will ich mit der rechten Hand mein Handy greifen, doch ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz hält mich davon ab. Ach ja das war ja was... Doch bevor ich wieder in meine Depressionen verfalle schaue ich doch lieber auf das Handy. Ich muss die SMS drei Mal lesen bevor der Inhalt langsam zu mir durchsickert  
  
Glaube mir es ist kein Scherz, Du bist ganz tief in meinem Herz! Nun gib schön acht, es wird noch schlimmer, ich will Dich ganz und zwar für immer!  
  
Hey Omi, ich bin gleich bei Dir, warte auf mich *zwinker*  
Knuddel Dich  
Youji  
  
Mir wird schwindelig, tausend Gedanken schlagen auf ein mal in meinen Kopf ein. Soll das bedeuten... Ich meine könnte es doch sein... Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll, Hoffnung, Glück, Liebe, Misstrauen all diese Gefühle schlagen auf mich ein. Ich versuche mir keine falschen Hoffnungen zu machen um dann nicht enttäuscht zu werden, aber wie sollte ich mir bei dieser SMS keine Hoffnungen machen?? Immer und immer wieder lese ich die kleine, doch für mich so große, Nachricht. Tränen steigen mir wieder in die Augen, aber diesmal vor Glück und Erleichterung.  
  
Und dann bist Du auf einmal da, mit einem besorgten Gesichtausdruck nimmst Du mich zärtlich in den Arm. Ich kann es nicht glauben, mein kleiner persönlicher Albtraum ist zu Ende, erleichtert kralle ich mich mit meiner gesunden Hand in deinen Harren fest, will Dich nie mehr loslassen. Vorsichtig aber bestimmst löst Du Dich von mit, schaust mir direkt in die Augen "Omi was ist denn los, warum weinst Du? Und was ist mit Deiner Hand, was ist passiert?" Verlegen weiche in deinem Blick aus, wie soll ich Dir das nur erklären? Ich nehme mich zusammen, ich liebe Dich und will Dich nicht belügen. Meine Stimme ist leise und zittert "Youji ich... weißt Du... also... ich wusste nicht wo Du warst, Du hast ja nichts gesagt und in letzter Zeit warst Du immer öfter weg und irgendwie kam mir dann der Gedanke das Du vielleicht... Ich könnte das nicht ertragen und war so unsicher und wütend..." meine Stimme ist fast nur noch ein flüstern "... Ich liebe Dich doch!" Zärtlich hebst du meinen Kopf und verteilst leichte Küsse auf meinen Augen, Nase und Mund. Mein Bauch kribbelt wie verrückt und mein Herz rast, das fühlt sich so gut an... Auf ein mal scheinen mir die ganzen Sorgen und der Schmerz der letzten Stunden so weit entfernt, als wäre es nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen. Plötzlich löst Du Dich von mir, verwirrt schaue ich Dich an, Du lächelst " Bakka!! Ich war unterwegs und habe Deine Geburtstagsüberraschung vorbereitet, Du hast doch nächste Woche Geburtstag." Ok damit habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet deshalb fehlen mir auch die Worte. Vorsichtig drückst Du mich auf das Bett, küsst ganz vorsichtig meine zerschlagene Hand, über den Arm bis hin zu meinem Gesicht. Noch einmal schaust du mir tief in die Augen und ich habe das Gefühl vor Glück zu zerspringen als ich Deine Worte höre "Omi... Ich liebe Dich doch auch, ich könnte Dich niemals betrügen... Ich will nur Dich!" Wir versinken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, doch bevor ich mich ganz in dem Gefühl und in Dir verliere dringen leise die Klänge von "Forever Love" zu mir durch und lassen mich leicht in den Kuss lächeln. Ja manchmal werden Träume doch wahr... 


End file.
